Mission 14: Ça va? Rescue Operation
is the fourteenth episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. It is also the second of a two-part series dealing with the disappearance of Commander Takeshi Kuroki. This episode is the first appearance of Beet Buster and Beet J. Stag. Synopsis Hiromu and Ryuji must figure out a way to save Yoko from Tubaloid 2 after her Weakpoint activated at the wrong time. Plot Confronting a Metaloid identical to the previous one they destroyed, Red Buster and Blue Buster find themselves at a disadvantage though Yellow Buster is unaffected by Tubaloid 2's sound wave. Even though Nick arrives to even the odds, Yoko is captured as she momentarily left the fight to recharge. Damaging both Hiromu and Ryuji's Morphin Braces, Tubaloid 2 runs off with Yoko. As Gorisaki proceeds to repair their Morphin Braces, Hiromu and Ryuji receive a message from Tubaloid 2 using Yoko's Morphin Brace to tell them not to interfere with the second MegaZord or Yoko will die. As Tubaloid 2's location is revealed to be in the Shimatani district, and learning that the original Tubaloid's sound wave attack was part of a 2-phase attack with Tubaloid 2, Hiromu and Ryuji prepare to head out anyway. However, Nakamura demands them to come with her to see the tables Yoko set up for the Buddy Roids, revealing that it is the day of their activation and that the surprise tour was more of a birthday tour. Assuring Nakamura that Yoko's life is a priority, and still having time, Hiromu and Ryuji make their way to Tubaloid 2's location to save Yoko. While Ryuji taking out the Bugler bodyguards, Hiromu poses as Enter to get close to the girl. Though seeing through his disguise as he recognizes Hiromu's heartbeat, Tubaloid 2 is caught off guard once Yoko gets candy in her system to cancel her Weakpoint. After Gorisaki arrives to give the guys their Morphin Braces, they and Yoko assume their Go-Buster forms while revealing the gear has been modified to resist the Metaloid's "music". After Tubaloid 2 is destroyed, the Go-Busters enter their Buster Machines to face TubaZord 2. Using the GT-02 Gorilla to negate the Tubazord 2's music, the Go-Busters form Go-Buster Oh to finish the Vaglass Megazord off. As the Buddyroids' birthday party goes under way, Kurosaki meets up with an old friend: the mysterious Beet Buster and his Buddy Roid Beet J. Stag. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Songs *'OP': Busters Ready Go! *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Fourze episode 37, Star Follower Selection. *This is the first episode in which Enter himself does not appear. Nevertheless, Hiromu disguised himself as Enter and used Syo Jinnai's voice. *The French expression on the title, "Ça va?", means "How do you do?" *The negation done by GT-02 Gorilla on Tubazord 2 is based on the concept of Destructive Interference, in which a wave, including sound, can be canceled by a matching wave with an opposite phase.http://www.universetoday.com/75982/destructive-interference/ *A catch-up talk of the first twenty episodes of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters was aired as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Mission 13: A Surprise Holiday, Mission 14: Ça va? Rescue Operation, Mission 15: The Gold Warrior and the Silver Buddy and Mission 16: The Man from Hyper Space. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 4.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 4, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 4.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 4, Blu-ray cover See Also (Masato Jin's cameo) (Beet Buster & Stag Busters Debut) References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢サバ？救出作戦｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢サバ？救出作戦｣ Category:Sentai episodes Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi